


Jitters

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Early Work, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, GFY, Post Chosen, post season 3 for Numb3rs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding Day Jitters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and nothing but the fluff. This is my first time exploring this pairing, but probably not my last. Thanks be to Elisabeth for the beta. 
> 
> Originally posted 3-19-07.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Oh God. Oh God. Oh God,” Faith muttered repeatedly as she put her head between her knees, careful not to get any makeup on her pristine white gown. This was so unlike her, it wasn’t even funny, but she’d never been so scared in her life.

Willow patted her back awkwardly. She’d never seen Faith like this and wasn’t sure what to do. Instinct told her to give the woman a hug and tell her everything would be all right. Common sense told her that was a good way to wind up with a black eye.

There was a perfunctory knock on the door then Buffy came in. She smirked at the sight of her sister Slayer and said, “Suck it up, Faith. Alan said they’re ready for us.”

Faith glared at her from beneath her lashes. “Bite me, B.”

Buffy smiled gently and took Faith’s hand. She looked down enviously at the diamond adorning her friend’s left hand. “Do you love him?” she asked softly.

Faith stood and took a deep, calming breath. She looked at her two bridesmaids and said with a tremulous smile, “Yeah, B. I really do.”

Willow handed her the bouquet. “Then everything will be fine.”

* * *

“Oh God. Oh God. Oh God,” Colby muttered repeatedly as he put his head between his knees. He faced terrorists, murderers, and other assorted bad guys on a daily basis. This should be a cakewalk, so why the hell was he so nervous?

David and Don laughed softly at their friend’s show of nerves. They laughed harder when Colby flipped them off.

There was a short knock then Charlie stuck his head in. “It’s time.” He looked at Colby and frowned. “You okay, Cole?”

“Peachy.”

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you? ‘Cause I’d hate to see Don have to arrest Dad for murder. Not to mention your bride-to-be scares the bejesus out of me.” Don and David nodded in agreement. They all liked Faith, but she was more than a little intimidating.

Colby grimaced and sat up. “No, no second thoughts, just… It’s a big step, you know?”

Don squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “Do you love her?”

Colby smiled unconsciously. “More than anything.”

David straightened Colby’s boutonnière. “Then let’s go get you married.”

-30-  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770343) by [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo)




End file.
